The BIG mistake
by jeannie nelson
Summary: what happens when the two eldest Brady kids go to a wild party A/N: the drinking age during the 70's was 18 so NO bashing me
1. Chapter 1

The Brady bunch- Chapter one- Invite

**Greg's POV **

I just got home from school with my incredibly annoying younger (only by one year) sister Marcia

Me: Marcia don't worry about the test it's one of the easiest test you'll ever take at west dale high

She sighs and walks into the house Alice looks though the window

Alice: okay Greg, Marcia both of you have a mail form the same person

Me: yes this is what I've been waiting for all September

Marcia: what's the big deal? It's just a party

Me: just a party the little sis is the biggest party of the YEAR the Williams are the richest people in the neighborhood. They only pick one freshman a year to go and you must be it so count your blessings

She smiles at me and we both walk upstairs to our rooms Marcia walks into her room all excited she's so naïve

**Marcia's POV**

I run into my room

Me: Jan, guess what I am the only freshman invited to the biggest high school of the party well according to Greg

Jan's eyes go wide

Jan: wow a high school party and the biggest one, Marcia this is huge

Me: what am I going to wear? I know the black one I just bought before school

Jan: that's perfect

Just then mom walks in

Mom: what's perfect?

Me: mom I'm the only freshman that got invited to the biggest party of the year and I was thinking of wearing the black dress I bought last week

Mom: yeah that would be cute

Me: cute, mom!

Mom: oh I'm sorry it will be very groovy

Jan and I both nod

Mom: when is it?

Me: next week on a Friday

Mom: is Greg invited?

Me: yeah

Mom: make sure he drives you there and back

Me: aye aye ma'am

We all laugh and Mom leaves the room

Cindy walks in

Cindy: what are we talking about?

Jan: Marcia got invited to a high school party

Cindy: wow a high school party, is Greg going?

Me: yeah and mom says he has to drive me hopefully he doesn't have a date

Greg's POV

I am downstairs trying to find a date for Friday night

Me: yeah Carla well just my sister but she's cool nothing like my little brother Bobby

Carla: you got yourself a deal Greg see you Friday

We both hang up I walk into my dad's den

Me: uh…Dad can we talk

Dad: sure son, what is it?

Me: can I barrow the car Friday?

Dad: sure, big date?

Me:yeah and I want to have a cool car but I also have to drive Marcia

Dad: I see

Me: thanks dad

I walk out quietly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- dates

Marcia's POV

Gee I hope I get a date soon Greg already has one but he also has to drive me maybe a senior will ask me hmm…Doug Williams is coming up to me

Doug: hi, Marcia right?

I nod as I blush

Me: hi, your Doug right?

He smiles

Doug: yeah nice to meet you so I heard you were the freshman invited to the party of the year, so you want to go with me?

Me: I would love to

Doug: great see you tomorrow at seven

Me: seven it is

He walks away and waves I am so excited I run home and run in calling my mom

Carol's POV

Marcia: mother, mother I have some big news

Me: well what is it?

Marcia: a senior asked me to the party Doug Williams, so is it okay that he drives me instead of Greg?

Me: do your dad and I get to meet him before?

Marcia: oh yeah about an hour before the party he's picking me up at seven tomorrow, so is it okay?

Me: well I can't really say no after you said yes, now can I?

Marcia shakes her head

Marcia: thanks mom

Greg's POV

I just heard the whole conservation between Marcia and my mom yes I don't have to drive my sister but I am worried about her going with Doug Williams he's a player good luck little sister it finally the night of the party and Marcia and Greg could not be more excited at seven

Doug's POV

I am at the Brady household and I ring the doorbell Mr. Brady answers the door

Me: hello Mr. Brady I'm Doug Williams Marcia's date

Mr. Brady: oh yes nice too meet you Doug come on in uh…this is my wife Carol I'll call Marcia for you

I step in and wait for Marcia her father calls her and she rushes down stairs

Marcia: hi Doug I believe you met my parents already

Me: oh yeah they are very nice you look beautiful I see where you get your good looks

Her parents smile

Me: so you ready to go

She nods her head

Greg's POV

I am on my way to pick up my date I pick her up and we go to the party strangely enough Marcia and Doug show up at the same time we do

Marcia: oh hi guys

Me: hello guys

We all walk into the party the host walks up to Marcia

Marcia's POV

The host comes up to me of all people

Host: oh Marcia Brady the one freshman I invited I hope you enjoy the party

Me: oh well thank you for choosing me and thank you I'm sure I will

She walks away to say hello to her other guests Greg comes up to me

Greg: having fun?

Me:yeah, you?

He nods

Greg: oh yeah

Now we both nod

Doug: want to dance?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- kisses and minutes

Doug's POV

Marcia and I finish dancing then the host announces it's time to play some games including…

Greg's POV

Seven minutes in heaven this should be fun we all get in one big circle of course the host of the party always goes first and it lands on Marcia's date Doug

Marcia's POV

This is just great my first high school party and we're playing seven minutes in heaven and the bottle lands on my date for another girl

Host: alright Doug let's go in the closet

Doug follows her in the closet and has a seductive smile on his face something…

Doug's POV

Hot is going to happen, seven minutes later

Host: wow you know your stuff

Me: well they don't call me the captain for nothing

Host's POV

Me: Marcia you're turn

Marcia's POV

I hope I get someone good I spin the bottle when it land on…

Doug's POV

Of all people…

Greg's POV

ME suddenly everyone starts laughing

Host: rules are rules in the closet you too

We both get up and get drinks before going in after about four drinks

Marcia's POV

We are doing it we are only steps siblings but still plus we were underage drinking…opps! About seven minutes later we come out in silence and believe it or not feeling great

Me: no one is to know about this

Greg nods in agreement

Greg: let me drive you home I think our dates are going to stay a bit longer

I nod fastly and leave with Greg when we get home it's late

Greg's POV

Me: shh be very quiet or Bobby will bust us for sure

Marcia follows close behind me very quietly but holding on to my shoulder the whole time and it shoots chills down my spine and I couldn't feel better we finally get upstairs

Marcia: goodnight Greg

Me: goodnight

We both lean in and kiss one more time in the morning

Jan's POV

Marcia and Greg came in really late last night and then they kissed (hey I can't help if I had to go to the bathroom) anyways they kissed on the LIPS but I'm not the type of person to tattle that's Cindy's job

Cindy: what are you doing?

Me: just thinking I need to tell you something but you have to swear to the soul you won't tell anyone

Cindy: I sthwer

I tell Cindy the whole thing and I know she's ready to burst any minute

Marcia's POV

I can't stop thinking about what happened last night I mean I like Greg more than a brother now so I don't know what to do he might now feel the same way

Jan: how was the party last night?

Me: not that big of a deal really not glamorous at all

Jan: ugh high school sounds like such a drag see you later

I wave goodbye to her

Greg's POV

What Marcia and I did last night was out of sorts but I do like her more than a sister


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-Blabbermouth

Cindy's POV

Jan told me a big secret but I can't keep it to myself I have to tell somebody I knock on the bathroom door and hear a boy's voice but it sounds girly to me also

Me: Oh Marcia, listen Jan told me that you and Greg kissed last night is that true?

Peter's POV

I open the door

Me: I'm not Marcia, and is what Jan said is that true?

Cindy nods fastly

Cindy: Peter, what should we do?

Me: well let's play a little Sherlock you can me my assaint just like Watson was. We have to investigate Greg and Marcia first

Cindy: right

About 2 hours later Cindy and I meet back in her room

Cindy's POV

Me: stho did you talk to Greg?

Peter: yep did you talk to Marcia?

Me:yeah but all she said was that I was too young to understand

Peter: that's what Greg said to me to they are defiantly hiding something and we need to find out let's go straight to the source the host of the party

We ride our bikes over to the large house and ring the gate bell the guards let us in thank god

Host: so what did you come here for?

Peter's POV

Me: we came to find out what happened with our brother and sister last night and don't give us any "oh you're too young" business

Host: fine I'll tell you they "did it" in the closet last night after they had a couple of drinks that's all now please leave I have a lot of homework to finish up

About 15 minutes later we arrive back home

Me: we have to tell mom and dad

Cindy: we can't I promised Jan I wouldn't tell anybody what she told me I can't be a blabbermouth

Me: fine I'll tell them

I walk into the kitchen to find mom and dad

Me: good you guys are here I need to talk to you

Mom: well sure peter what about?

Me: I'm not trying to tattle but it's about Greg and Marcia

Mom: Peter, are they hurt?

Me: well no but it's about the party I'm just going to come out and say it Marcia and Greg "did it" at the party and then when they came home they kissed on the mouth and then they were drinking at the party…boy that was a mouthful

My parents just stand there with stunted silence then they bust

Dad: MARCIA, GREG GET DOWN HERE NOW!

I run out of the kitchen into my room

Mike's POV

Greg and Marcia run into the kitchen

Marcia: Dad, why are you so mad? Did Greg do something and now he's blaming me for it?

I shake my head no

Me: I heard about your time at the party last night

Carol: how could the two of you be so irresponsible we raised you both better than that. And don't blame this on alcohol because it was your choice to drink it and I don't know why you were in the closet "doing it" but you are both grounded for 2 months no friends,music,or TV stating now up to your rooms

Me: NOW!

Marcia's POV

I can't believe somebody told mom and dad about Greg and I but I bet I knew who…

Me: CINDY!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- Oh Baby!

Cindy's POV

Marcia called me into the room but it was to yell at me for something I didn't even do Peter was the one who tattled

Me: but I didn't tell, Peter did

Greg's POV

Me:PETER!

Is he goanna get in from me

Peter's POV

Oh boy Greg knows I told

Me: look Greg I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have played Sherlock but Cindy asked me

Greg: well thanks to you Marcia and I got punished for our own secret next time just…BUTT OUT!

Marcia's POV

It's been a few weeks now since the party but I'm starting to feel really tired and I don't have that much energy so I had no choice but to go to the doctors

A/N: the first pregncey test did not come out until 1978

I ask Greg to drive me (yeah I know that's kind of stupid to ask HIM)

Greg: so why are you going to the doctors?

Me: well I'm really tired and out of energy I think I know why but I didn't want mom to come or dad to freak out

Greg: Marcia, do you think your…pregnant?

I nod with my head down

Me: If I am it's yours because you're the only one I've "done it" with

Greg: wow um…well if you are let's make the best of it we have six of us maybe mom and dad won't notice a seventh

Me: but they will notice a baby, but I think we should keep it and move on to adulthood a little early

Greg: well I will stay with you no matter what

He grabs my hand a squeezes it and it sends chills up my spine we arrive

Me: Hi Marcia Brady

Greg's POV

Marcia just told me that she might be pregnant I'm not sure how I feel about it I told Marcia everything would be fine but to tell you the truth I'm secretly scared the nurse calls her name

Doctor: Marcia Brady?

Me: I will be right here when you get back

Doctor's POV

I look at the young woman and I tell already that she needs "that" test she walks in

Me: I'm am going to do a simple test and maybe we will find out what's wrong

We do the test and yes she's pregnant

Me: well I was right you're pregnant but so far the babies are fine

Marcia: thank you doctor. Wait did you say babiES

Me: yes you're having triplet's congratulations

Marcia's POV

I swallow back my tears and walk back out to Greg

Greg: you look like you just saw a ghost what's happening?

Me: I'm pregnant with triplets

Greg turns just as pale as me

Me: Greg, are you okay?

Greg: yeah let's just go home we'll talk about this later, with mom and dad if they accept it

We get in Greg's car and drive home in complete silence we walk in and go our separate ways and Jan asks me the question

Jan: so what happened?

I break down crying and lock myself in the bathroom

Cindy's POV

I just heard Jan ask Marcia a question that made her cry

Me: Marcia?


End file.
